mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Furcorn
"The rare fuschia color phase of the Furcorn is truly a sight to behold. Like the more common green plant-cold hybrid, its silky pelt is cold to the touch, but not unpleasantly so - sort of like the cold side of a pillow! Unique to the rare Furcorn, however, is the exotic flower that tips its headstalk - its shape evokes a lovely little bow."' Description The Rare Furcorn has the same build as the usual Furcorn, but there are a few differences. The most noticeable is that it is now bright pink. It has purple toenails, and is fluffier at the cheeks. Its eyes are tinged yellow orange. It also has fewer teeth, and a purple and white spotted bow instead of a leaf at the end of the twig on its head. Altogether it is a lot more feminine. Song The Rare Furcorn's song is identical to the normal green version: a melodic falsetto warble. Breeding The Rare Furcorn monster can only can be bred or purchased during certain 96-hour-long weekend events introduced in version 1.3.0. Its parentage is the same as the regular Furcorn. Possible combination(s): * Potbelly and Mammott On Shugabush Island, the Rare Furcorn can be purchased with diamonds, bred with Shugabush and Furcorn, or teleported from any other island it is found on once it reaches level 15. Note that even when a special breeding weekend is happening, it is possible to get either a regular or Rare Furcorn. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Furcorn.png|Furcorn|link=Furcorn|linktext=Furcorn Harpsitree.png|Harpsitree|link=Harpsitree|linktext=Harpsitree Floofy Nest.png|Floofy Nest|link=Floofy Nest|linktext=Floofy Nest Yum Yum Tree.png|Yum Yum Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * Furcorn * Harpsitree * Floofy Nest * Yum Yum Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Special Occasions On the occasion of Halloween 2014, most people expected the Rare Furcorn to dress up as a ghost, because its counterpart the normal Furcorn does. However, it surprised everyone by donning a "Jason" mask from the Friday the 13th movies. The mask obstructs its face, so you can't tell if it is singing or not by looking at it. Name Origin The name "Furcorn" appears to be a combination of "furry" and "acorn," which is appropriate since it is a tiny, furry plant creature. Notes * s were the first Rare Monsters to be available in the game. * The egg and the sound of this monster are still the same as those of a Furcorn. This is because the creators planned to have something like "The Ugly Duckling", where there was one baby swan among all the usual baby ducks. ** One person asked about this egg issue and My Singing Monsters replied, "Hi there! There is no error - the eggs of Rare Monsters are designed to be the same as their Common counterparts. It's sort of like how the Ugly Duckling's egg looked like the duck eggs... until it hatched. Players will have to pay special attention to breeding and incubation times so that they know when a Rare is on its way!", meaning that the egg was meant to be the same as for a common Furcorn. Category:Monsters Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Rare Monsters